Boys Don't Cry
by TheLineCero
Summary: En los peores momentos, un consuelo puede venir de manos de quien menos te lo esperas. De un pequeño gesto, de unas pequeñas palabras, de una pequeña persona... {AU Kiyoshi/KidAomine}
1. —Los chicos no lloran

**Rating:** _K+._

 **Disclaimer:** _Tadatoshi Fujimaki ha aportado a este fandom._

 **Dato:** _Crack Pair. {AU}  
_

* * *

 ** _ **»**_ Boys Don´t Cry**

* * *

 _I.- Los chicos no lloran._

—Creo que es mejor que terminemos —las palabras, lejos de sonar crueles, fueron suaves como un brisa. Con un tono que se esforzaba en suavizar el significado, pero que aún así pretendía dejarlo lo más claro posible para no tener que entrar en una espiral de preguntas innecesarias. Fue contundente, más no cortante.

De hecho, Kiyoshi Teppei no pudo reprocharle nada a aquella chica cuando le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de culpa.

Hacía casi dos años que había empezado a salir con Aida Riko, justo cuando se graduaban de su primer año en el instituto y decidían dar un pequeño paso más en aquella relación de amistad que llevaba consolidándose desde la primaria. Y a ojos de Teppei, habían sido dos buenos años.

Sin embargo, la decisión de Riko no le pillaba por sorpresa. Meses atrás, cuando habían tenido delante las encuestas sobre la universidad y asistían a las entrevistas de los orientadores, las conversaciones al respecto se habían vuelto tabú. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer preguntar cómo imaginaban su futuro o cuáles eran sus expectativas una vez dejaran atrás aquel nido que era el instituto, como si temieran que toda aquella felicidad adolescente y facilona simplemente se esfumase sólo por hablar de ello.

Finalmente, cuando uno había tenido el valor de enfrentar la realidad, Kiyoshi se odió por no haber sido él. Por suerte, pudo contener los sentimientos hacia sí mismo y centrarse en la situación que tenía delante.

—Lo sé —respondió, con una sonrisa entristecida—. Te vas a Tokio, ¿verdad?

Riko no contestó. Continuó caminando a su lado, con los ojos ahora fijos en el suelo que pisaba.

Ese día había sido ella quién le llamara para salir y poder hacer todo lo que ya no podrían, y en cierto modo sentía que le había engañado, que le había dado todos los caprichos del mundo en un solo día para después arrebatárselos aquel mismo atardecer, de camino a casa. Por unos segundos pensó en disculparse. En decirle que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a odiarla por no tener en cuenta su opinión, pero también quiso explicarle los motivos y lo mucho que le había costado tomar por fin la decisión de marcharse. Deseaba explicarse sin que nada de lo que le dijera sonase a excusas baratas y superficiales.

—Siempre quisiste ir a la universidad de Tokio —volvió a hablar Kiyoshi, interrumpiendo cualquier intención que tuviese para retomar ella la conversación—. Es un buen sitio para _la primera de la clase._

—Teppei… —empezó ella, al detenerse para mirarle. Pero Kiyoshi volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Está bien —dio dos pasos más y también se detuvo. Inspiró, apretó los labios y para cuando se giró a devolverle la mirada ya tenía plasmada su mejor cara—. No tienes que explicármelo, Riko. Lo entiendo. Las buenas oportunidades como esa no suelen tener más opciones. De haberlo sabido antes hubiera sido el primero en decirte que fueras.

A Riko se le arrugó el mentón y le temblaron los labios, y el rubor producto del llanto que estaba conteniendo se le proyectó en la cara tan deprisa como las lágrimas que se le acumularon en los ojos.

—Lo siento —se deshizo pues en disculpas, con una voz fragmentada y baja—. Lo siento mucho, Teppei.

—Tonta —con una sonrisa calmada y cálida, Kiyoshi se acercó esos dos pasos que les separaban y le posó la mano en la cabeza, con cariño—. No hay nada por lo que disculparse. De haber sido al contrario tú también lo entenderías.

—¡En absoluto! —limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano, levantó la mirada haciendo un puchero que aún pretendía contener la llorera. Riko sabía que si hubiera sido al contrario habría sido más egoísta; aunque al final le hubiera dejado marchar.

Conocía demasiado a Teppei como para saber que quería darle la mejor despedida posible, y que no se estaba permitiendo ser egoísta. Y no sabía si agradecer el gesto o frustrarse por tener un novio tan malditamente considerado.

—¡Venga…! ¿¡En serio!? —Kiyoshi parpadeó varias veces, creyendo completamente aquella afirmación. Algo que hizo reír con suavidad a Riko, y que para él fue más que suficiente—. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—A finales de semana. Aya-san me deja quedarme en su piso durante el período de selección y me ayudará a preparar el papeleo —Riko le miró, algo cohibida. Preguntándose si le había avisado con demasiado poco tiempo o si era mucho pedir que fuera a despedirla al aeropuerto.

 _Seguramente_ era mucho pedir. Y quizás una petición de lo más cruel. Estaba esforzándose por no llorar y ralentizar aquel proceso de despedida, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin el permiso de nadie aunque se empecinase en apartarlas a base de ademanes furiosos.

—Espero que llames de vez en cuando —dijo Kiyoshi, y ella levantó entonces la mirada del bolso, de donde pretendía sacar un pañuelo—. Te echaré de menos, Riko.

Las lágrimas sí que cayeron entonces. Y sin poder ni querer aguantar el impulso, terminó lanzándose a sus brazos para llorarle en el pecho. Intentó convencerse de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero la lógica le susurraba que nunca tendría modo de saberlo. Eran dos caminos completamente diferentes que no podía recorrer a la vez y cuya meta, fuera cual fuese al final, solo estaba en ese futuro al que debía acercarse sin arrepentimientos.

Frente a la casa de la chica se besaron por última vez. Kiyoshi conseguía hacerla enfadar una vez más tras una opinión sobre lo roja que tenía la cara y lo hinchados que tendría los ojos al día siguiente; seguido de un comentario sobre comportarse como una mujer adulta si quería ser popular en la universidad. Tardaron diez minutos en dejar de mirarse, y Kiyoshi otros tres en dejar de observar la puerta de la casa por la que había desaparecido. Después, retomaba el paso hacia casa de sus abuelos, cabizbajo.

Los principios del otoño empezaban a revestir Yamagata con lentitud, y el jolgorio que levantaba el enrojecimiento de las hojas mantenía a la ciudad ocupada. Cuando la estación entrase en auge, los atardeceres teñirían la ciudad del color del fuego, y los parques se llenarían de gente que celebraría sus propios festivales caseros como bienvenida. _Cualquier excusa era buena para beber sake,_ decían. Así como lo era el evitar el coche y disfrutar de las vistas de camino a casa.

Por desgracia, Kiyoshi no tenía los ánimos para concienciarse sobre la belleza otoñal de finales de septiembre. Había preferido evitar el autobús y emprendía una lenta marcha de vuelta a Koshomachi sin apenas levantar cabeza. Todo lo que le había dicho a Riko no habían sido mentiras; _lo entendía_. Sabía que tenía la capacidad de entrar en una universidad tan increíble como lo era la Tôdai, y no sería él quien le impidiera tener un futuro tan brillante como lo era ella. Pero aunque le desease la mejor de las suertes y estuviera orgulloso, _dolía_. Porque perdía a alguien a quien había querido durante mucho; alguien que le había cuidado y con quien había compartido demasiadas cosas a lo largo de los años. La primera vez que ella le arrastró de compras, la vez que intentó enseñarla a jugar al baloncesto sin ninguna de sus teorías sobre el papel. La primera cita, la segunda. El primer beso y todos los que le siguieron, sofocando la vergüenza de un par de primerizos que pronto se acostumbraron el uno al otro como si hubieran nacido juntos.

Kiyoshi atajó por el parque de Kajomachi, una instalación deportiva con gimnasio y campo de béisbol que dejaba una parcela olvidada por la parte de atrás como una media cancha de baloncesto y un diminuto paseo provinciano. Cuando era niño, recordaba ir muchas veces allí con Izuki, y si no había culturistas haciendo flexiones era el mejor sitio para estar solo.

No tuvo tiempo de sentir nostalgia cuando perdió toda la entereza que había demostrado minutos atrás, antes de despedirse de Riko. Se inclinó hacia delante en el único banco que restaba de la parcela, y que parecía haber sido la pareja de otro que ya no estaba al estar muy desplazado hacia la izquierda con respecto al camino. Toqueteándose las sienes con dedos temblorosos, los hombros le vibraron al llorar. Y cuando el llanto por fin salió, fue consciente del tremendo nudo que había estado aguantando desde que Riko le había comunicado sus planes.

Aún así, su sollozo fue discreto. Interrumpido a veces por el gimoteo de su respiración al inhalar y del ruido de la nariz al sorber. Durante un minuto. Durante dos. Cinco. Mientras el sol seguía poniéndose y dando las últimas pinceladas de naranja a aquella parte del parque.

—Oye.

Entre aquel mar de lágrimas y mocos, le pareció escuchar algo más que el silencio que le rodeaba. Sorbió por la nariz y levantó despacio la mirada. Vio unas deportivas negras y pequeñas y unas piernas desnudas y delgadas.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

Era un chiquillo. Kiyoshi calculó que de unos diez años, tal vez. Llevaba una camisa naranja de color vivo con las siglas NBA a un lado del pecho y un pantaloncillo corto que parecía quedarle un poco grande. Observaba a Kiyoshi con unos ojos ligeramente rasgados y azul oscuro, mientras sostenía una pelota de baloncesto bajo el brazo. Verle a contraluz le hacía parecer más moreno de lo que de por sí ya parecía ser y fue difícil ignorar que algunas hojas secas se le habían enmarañado en el pelo corto y desordenado.

La pregunta que le hacía fue tan inocente que le dejó descolocado unos segundos.

—No, no —esbozó una sonrisa ante la ocurrencia, mientras se secaba apresuradamente los ojos con las manos—. Estoy bien —miró a su alrededor, viendo la vieja fuente que recordaba de su niñez junto a unos matorrales sin podar, y que casi la ocultaban.

Se levantó, con firmes intenciones de lavarse la cara y dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a un niño. Por desgracia, siguió haciéndolo cuando al agacharse y meter la cabeza bajo el grifo, de este no salió más que ruido.

—La fuente no funciona —informó el niño, y levantó la botella metálica, sellada y azul que llevaba colgando del hombro por un asa de plástico muy larga—. Pero tengo agua, ¿quieres?

Kiyoshi se resignó.

—Sí. Gracias.

Volvió junto a él, y tras juntar las manos en un cuenco, dejó que el chiquillo vertiese parte del agua. Kiyoshi se enjuagó la cara y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás, lavándose después las manos con el agua que le ofreció el menor después sin darle opción a negarse.

Algo más fresco, respiró hondo y suspiró.

—¿Mejor? —escuchó la voz del niño, que enroscaba la tapa de la botella.

—Mejor —confirmó Kiyoshi. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un gesto melancólico a pesar de que se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa afable y simpática—. No esperaba que hoy me consolase un niño.

—Yo tampoco esperaba ver a un viejo llorando en el parque. Mi padre dice que los chicos no lloran.

 _"_ _Un… ¿viejo?"_

Aquello le hizo gracia, y pudo reír con suavidad, levantando la mano para sacudirle al chiquillo las hojas del pelo.

—Hay veces en las que lo necesitamos. No siempre podemos permanecer tan fuertes como se espera.

—A las chicas no les gustan los llorones —soltó el crío, y el comentario no pudo ser menos apropiado. Sin embargo, ayudaba el hecho de pensar que no lo decía con ningún tipo de malicia, y que sólo era un niño que pretendía animarle a su peculiar e infantilmente sincera manera.

—A algunas puede que sí —lo miró, e hizo una mueca que parecía preceder a un regaño pasivo—. Y sólo tengo dieciocho.

—¡Buf, que carcamal! —no se supo si fue ironía, pero el chiquillo sonrió con burla y lanzó la botella sellada al banco. Después se agachó y recuperó la pelota—. ¿Sabes jugar, viejo?

—¿No deberías estar ya en casa?

—Si tienes miedo, me voy.

El descaro del crío era provocador. O, por lo menos, a Kiyoshi consiguió hacerlo levantar del banco y caminar hasta situarse bajo el aro. Era el desparpajo de alguien que se sentía muy seguro de lo que hacía, y considerando lo pequeño que era, resultó tan gracioso como admirable.

El chiquillo aceptó el reto, y lamiéndose los labios con entusiasmo, no tardó en lanzarse a jugar. Era veloz y ágil, y por lo que Kiyoshi pudo ver, con un juego de pies bastante aceptable. Tenía un talento especial, y se notaba en cada finta o lanzamiento que intentaba colarle, y que cambiaba drásticamente al verse acorralado. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un niño. Y prodigioso o no, tenía sus limitaciones. Kiyoshi consiguió parar varios de los tiros que pretendía lanzar desde un lado de la canasta, y una de las veces, cuando conseguía robársela tras haberse quedado corto en una zancada, se hacía con un punto al hacer un mate con una mano. Lejos de amedrentarse, el muchacho quiso volver a intentarlo.

Kiyoshi se desentendió de todo por un momento. La atención que le prestaba a la pelota resultaba terapéutica, relajante y divertida, tanto cuando defendía como cuando atacaba. Las habilidades de su joven oponente también le distraían, consiguiendo sumergirle en aquel juego como si hubiera vuelto a la primaria. Pasando por alto los juegos más esporádicos, hubo algunos que se alargaron lo indecible, entre provocaciones silenciosas e intentos de amagos que terminaban, o bien en fracaso, o bien deseando coger al crío en el aire para que no resultase tan escurridizo.

Para cuando terminaron el octavo juego, el único foco de la cancha ya se había encendido, y a lo lejos sonaba la campana que señalaba las ocho.

—¡Eres como un muro! —exclamó el chiquillo entonces, jadeando y tirado como una estrella de mar en el suelo.

Kiyoshi rió, haciendo girar la pelota sobre el dedo índice.

—Tú también me has hecho sudar —flexionó las rodillas y se asomó por encima de su cabeza—. Eres bueno.

—Es porque me gusta el baloncesto. Siento que no puedo parar de jugar —su sonrisa fue limpia, sincera y deslumbrante. Carente de preocupaciones del día a día como las rutinas, las relaciones o responsabilidades que implicaban sacrificios—. A ti también te gusta. Eso se nota.

Kiyoshi posó la pelota a un lado del niño y sonrió. Tenía la cara perlada de sudor.

—Es verdad. Y con un buen equipo, resulta el doble de divertido.

—Es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Divertirse —no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el crío. Pero apenas estaba asintiendo, lo escuchó soltar un grito y cogerle la muñeca. Miraba con los ojos desorbitados su reloj de pulsera—. ¿¡Ya es esta hora!? ¡Me van a matar!

Se levantó con prisa, cogió la pelota y corrió hacia el banco, donde se colgó de nuevo la botella metálica al hombro. Después se giró hacia Kiyoshi.

—¡Volvamos a jugar otro día! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer los mates con una mano!

—¡Claro! —Teppei levantó una mano, despidiéndose. Lo vio desaparecer por el camino y se levantó, soltando un suspiro cándido y relajado.

De todos los finales posibles para aquel día, aquel era el que menos esperaba. No sabía de dónde había salido, pero el chiquillo había conseguido despejarle la mente y los sentidos, consiguiendo que el mal trago que le tocaría pasar los primeros días de ausencia de Riko fuera menos deprimente. También le hizo pensar: si volviera a ser un niño… ¿tomaría las mismas decisiones?

—¡Viejo! —escuchó su voz y se sobresaltó entre sus propias cavilaciones. Miró hacia el camino y lo vio asomado—. ¡Tu nombre!

—¿Mi nombre?

—¡Sí, el tuyo! Quiero saberlo, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Oh —puso un brazo en jarra—. Soy Kiyoshi Teppei. El "Ki" de "árbol". Y el "Kichi" de "gran fortuna." Kiyoshi. Teppei se escribe…

—Los kanjis me dan igual… —interrumpió, antes de señalarse con el pulgar—. Soy Aomine Daiki. ¡Recuérdalo bien! ¡La próxima vez ganaré!

Y como mismo había vuelto, se fue. Kiyoshi sólo pudo echarse a reír.


	2. —Ahora

**Rating:** _K+._

 **Disclaimer:** _Tadatoshi Fujimaki ha aportado a este fandom._

 **Dato:** _Crack Pair. {AU}_

* * *

 ** _»_** **Boys Don´t Cry**

* * *

 _II.- Ahora._

Cuando su abuelo le preguntaba sus intenciones con respecto a ir a la universidad, Kiyoshi nunca sabía que responderle. No se consideraba alguien lo suficientemente listo como para sacar una carrera, y tenía la bastante consideración para no permitir que sus abuelos acarreasen con todos los grandes gastos que suponía la universidad. Aún así, sabía que no podía quedarse atascado en mitad del círculo, y que en algún momento tendría que escoger un camino para salir de él.

En esos momentos, recordaba al orientador del instituto; un hombre cuarentón y de barba entrecana que podía sonreírte dulcemente mientras te arreaba con una revista enrollada en la nuca, recordándote que el futuro no venía sólo y que se debía trabajar e invertir en él lo antes posible. Aún así, Kiyoshi nunca pudo terminar de rellenar los cuestionarios a cerca de lo que quería. Desde que era un crío creyó poder consolidar su vida en torno al baloncesto; ir a una gran liga, ser fichado en un buen equipo, representar al país con una orgullosa sonrisa…

Cuando todos aquellos planes se volvían imposibles a causa de una lesión en la rodilla, le quedaba la esperanza de dedicarse a algo humildemente, tener una familia con la mujer que amaba y enseñar a sus hijos como sería hacer _un mate con una mano._

—Todo era más fácil cuando quería ser un súper héroe —Teppei suspiró con nostalgia, mareando el batido que se estaba tomando.

Estaba en la hamburguesería apostada frente al hospital de Kinomi, a un par de manzanas de casa de sus abuelos. Era una zona rodeada de templos budistas y edificios de aspecto oficial que albergaban ayuntamientos y juzgados. Aquella misma mañana había ido a hacerse la revisión mensual y a recibir las broncas de su médico, que siempre terminaba rezongando y mandando saludos a sus abuelos.

Frente a él estaba Izuki Shun, su amigo de la infancia, mirándole con la ceja enarcada.

—Bueno, aún estás a tiempo —se burló.

—Sería un poco raro que un hombre adulto fuera corriendo por el barrio con una capa.

—No sería tan raro. Pero no te llamarían _héroe_ , te llamarían _pervertido_ —al ver como Kiyoshi dejaba caer la cabeza, desanimado, Izuki apartó el batido a un lado y apoyó los brazos en la mesa—. Si quieres hablar de lo de Aida…

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —negó con la cabeza—. Eso ya está hablado, no hay nada más que hacer. Entiendo perfectamente sus razones, no pasa nada —levantó la cabeza, e Izuki reconoció esa expresión de perro gigantesco que ponía cada vez que estaba indeciso—. No estoy seguro de querer ir a la universidad.

—¿Incluso a ti te preocupan esas cosas? —Izuki se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, cogiendo el batido para sorber por la pajita—. Relájate, aún tienes tiempo para pensar en eso. Nos acabamos de graduar, ahora lo que necesitamos son vacaciones.

—¿Tú que harás?

—Yo soy listo, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Aquello estuvo muy lejos de animar a Kiyoshi. Además de no sentirse capaz de seguir el ritmo de eficiencia que la universidad requería o de acarrear con los gastos de la misma, aceptar entrar en una implicaría también dejar mucho más tiempo solos a sus abuelos. Y si bien era cierto que ellos serían los primeros en animarle, ayudar en casa seguía siendo prioritario. Y mucho más con el paso de los años.

—¿Por qué no buscas un trabajo a media jornada? —sugirió Izuki tras un silencio, lo que hizo que Teppei levantase la frente de la mesa—. Hay muchos estudiantes que lo hacen durante el instituto para tener unos ahorros adicionales. Ahora que te has graduado puedes dedicar un par de meses o un año a prepararte antes de optar a una universidad. La de Yamagata no está ni a diez minutos de tu casa.

—Oh —Kiyoshi pestañeó—. No suena mal.

Sacrificar un año podía no estar muy bien visto, y dudaba que un trabajo a media jornada le durase tanto. Pero si podía conseguir trabajar todo aquel año entonces tendría, por lo menos, para pagarse los costes de entrada. Era mejor que seguir dudando y no hacer nada.

—Pues ya sabes. _Encara de cara_ los problemas. ¡Oh, ese es bueno!

Kiyoshi dejó escapar una risilla. Poco después se despedía de Izuki en la puerta de la hamburguesería. Era poco más de medio día, y ahora que parecía haber encontrado una solución más o menos razonable a sus dudas los principios del otoño no le parecieron tan fríos. Ahora sólo le quedaba esa añoranza persistente al no poder compartir sus decisiones con Riko, en la cual habría buscado una segunda opinión sin dudarlo. Conociéndola, le hubiera soltado el rapapolvo de su vida antes de insistir en ayudarle a estudiar para pasar cuanto antes el primer examen de acceso.

En parte, había mentido a Izuki. Hacía cuatro días que Riko se había despedido de él y su ausencia se notaba en el detalle más nimio; le acompañaba al hospital, comían juntos, hacían planes para aquella misma noche o insistía en prepararle alguna comida rica en calcio para fortalecer los huesos, y de la cual nunca podía escaquearse. Pero sobre todo, lo notaba al caminar por la calle y no tener una mano suave y tibia a la que agarrarse.

Kiyoshi no se consideraba un sentimental, y muchas veces, como ya le había dicho Riko, carecía de romanticismo. Sin embargo quienes le conocían sabían que lo era, y que se aferraba con el alma a las cosas que le gustaban. Aquello lo demostraba en aquellos momentos, donde no hacía más que sentirse solo. No obstante, la decisión de Riko le seguía pareciendo razonable, y el hecho de estar orgulloso de ella no había sido en absoluto una mentira.

Con esos pensamientos, echaba a andar calle abajo. Tenía que dar un pequeño rodeo por los límites de Tokamachi para poder ir al supermercado antes de volver a casa y así, de paso, podría contemplar algunas posibilidades con respecto a dónde trabajar. Aprendía rápido y tenía don de gentes. Y gracias a sus abuelos, se conocía a más de la mitad de los ancianos de la prefectura.

Pasó la clínica, el colegio y frente a la oficina de correos recibió un placaje en la espalda que le dejó resollando contra la fachada del edificio.

—¡Teppei!

Cuando pudo mirar hacia atrás, le reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡Oh…! Daichi-…¿chan?

—¡Es Daiki! ¡Aomine Daiki! —el niño se ofendió, y frunció su diminuto ceño al señalarlo—. ¡Y quita el "-chan"!

—Perdón, perdón —Kiyoshi le dedicó una sonrisa simpática y se enderezó. Al contrario que la última vez que le había visto, el chiquillo llevaba puesto un uniforme de pantalón corto azul con bordes de dobles rayas blancas y una camisa blanca muy básica. Colgando de los hombros, una mochila _randoseru_ color negro, y de la que sobresalía la manga de una chaqueta y el forro de una flauta.

A Kiyoshi le causó cierta ternura nostálgica.

—No te he vuelto a ver por el parque —intervino Daiki, con una sonrisa que quiso ser maliciosa—. ¿Has estado llorando en tu casa?

—Por supuesto que no —le dio un golpecillo con los nudillos en la frente y puso un brazo en jarra—. Pensé que las clases habían terminado ya.

—Vine a recoger el _anario._

—… El anuario.

—Y mis cosas —señaló con los pulgares a la mochila—. Tengo un montóoon de deberes para las vacaciones. Deberías ayudarme a hacerlos.

—Oh —Teppei rió—, ¿debería?

—Sí. Así tendremos más tiempo para jugar —levantó los brazos y simuló lanzar a canasta—. ¡Prometiste enseñarme!

—Es cierto, es cierto. Pero primero los deberes —le revolvió amistosamente el pelo, a lo que el niño respondió encogiéndose como un gato y haciendo un puchero.

—No hables como mi madre… ¡Juguemos primero!

—Cuando los termines —insistió—. Que las vacaciones pasan más rápido de lo que crees.

—¿Tú también estás de vacaciones? —quiso saber el pequeño.

—Me gradué hace dos semanas. Así que… sí. Más o menos.

—Pues si estás libre juega conmigo. Mañana —planeó, captando que ese día no conseguiría mucho más—. ¡Haré los deberes si juegas! Venga…

Y Kiyoshi, teniendo sus ojos fijos puestos en él, tuvo que aceptar con un suspiro. Tenía que reconocer su tenacidad. Podría hacer tiempo entre lo poco que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Y en cierto modo, le debía algo por lo de la última vez; aunque hubiera sido un consuelo infantil y completamente desinteresado.

—Me fío de ti, ¿eh?

—¡Genial! —levantó el puño, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se lo ofreció—. ¡Te espero entonces!

Kiyoshi se lo chocó con el suyo propio.

—Allí estaré.

Como había pasado la última vez que le había visto, Daiki había salido corriendo por donde había venido tras un _"¡Mi casa está por allí!"_ , viéndole perderse por la calle por donde estaba el colegio. De nuevo, aquel entusiasmo infantil le dejaba con una sonrisa en los labios y una suave y positiva resignación.

Le hubiera gustado tener hijos con Riko. Y tan pronto como lo pensó, sacudió la cabeza y se rió de sí mismo. Era obvio que algo como el formar una familia no estaba aún entre sus planes, aunque estuviera convencido de que al cumplir la mayoría de edad quisiera tenerla. Kiyoshi se manejaba bien entre niños; tenía una curiosa simpatía natural y mucha paciencia. Quizás no fuera un líder nato, o que como padre fuera un desastre al permitir todos los caprichos a su prole, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que daría toda su vida por ellos. Que no habría nada que no pudiera solucionar, hacer o decir para procurar su felicidad.

El pequeño Daiki era una prueba de ello. Era un chiquillo encantador y con talento, y aportar un poco a ese don suyo le hacía sentir bien. Después de todo, compartir pasiones en común no era cuestión de edades. Mientras hacía la compra, se acordó de añadir un par de cosas al cesto para el día siguiente.

[…]

Pasaban de las tres cuando pisó la parte de atrás del parque. Un pequeño grupo de hombres fornidos y bajitos trotaban de forma casi sincronizada por los alrededores del complejo, metiéndose por el camino hacia el interior para salir por el otro lado, guiados por un cántico simple y motivador. Kiyoshi les cedió el paso, recibiendo un _gracias_ al unísono, y caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de la bifurcación del camino, que describía una curva corta hasta la pequeña cancha. El sonido de la pelota ya delató que se le habían adelantado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó, dejando la bolsa con la merienda sobre el banco.

Daiki lanzó la pelota a canasta, detrás de la línea de tres, y miró hacia atrás cuando acertó el tiro.

—Desde el almuerzo —fue a por la pelota—. Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que no te había dicho ninguna hora, así que vine tan temprano como pude. Dame tu teléfono para la próxima vez.

Ante su descaro, Teppei levantó la ceja, divertido, y observó cómo se acercaba y tiraba suavemente del asa de la bolsa, abriéndola para ver que había dentro.

—Son onigiris. Y… —sacó una botella pequeña junto a los envoltorios—. La he comprado al venir. Te la debía.

—No tenías que comprarme una botella de agua. Sólo era… no sé, agua —evidenció.

—Quise hacerlo. Las personas adultas deben predicar con el ejemplo; _si me das, yo te doy._

Daiki arrugó el ceño al hacer una mueca.

—Las _personas adultas_ se comen mucho la cabeza con todo —simplificó—. No soy tonto, sé que hay muchas cosas que son importantes. Pero parece que los viejos quieren volver importante hasta las cosas que no lo son. ¡Por eso son tan aburridos!

 _La ideología de un niño._ Lo _importante_ es _aburrido._ Aunque Kiyoshi no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. La edad hacía que las personas aceptasen tantas responsabilidades acopladas a una sola rutina que resultaba desesperante. Sacaban mil opciones de algo que sólo tenía una respuesta posible, y alargaban y enfatizaban los dramas como si realmente mereciera centrarse en ellos. Haber perdido la capacidad para vivir la vida con cierta inocencia era una pena.

—¿Es que tu no piensas en hacer cosas _importantes_ en el futuro, Daiki? —tuvo que preguntar, aunque no esperó una respuesta seria.

—Yo pienso en hacer cosas _ahora_. Y _ahora_ quiero jugar y darte una paliza —dio un trago al agua, la volvió a dejar dentro de la bolsa y cogió del brazo a Teppei para tirar de él—. ¡Venga! Enséñame a hacer un _alley-oop._

Teppei rió. Sus dudas sobre la universidad parecían bastante insignificantes si aplicaba eso del _hacer las cosas en el ahora._

—Eres aún demasiado bajo para hacer un _alley-oop._

—¡Pero quiero saber cómo hacerlo para cuando crezca!

—¿No falta aún mucho para eso? —Kiyoshi se hizo con la pelota cuando el pequeño se la lanzó. Y dado el cómo le miró, supo que le importaba más bien poco lo que pudiera pasar a largo plazo.

Allí, y _ahora_ , quería jugar al baloncesto; y fue un deseo que compartió completa y absolutamente.


End file.
